


Trapped

by Imagination_Parade



Series: The 2017 Librarians Shipathon [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_Parade/pseuds/Imagination_Parade
Summary: He didn’t expect him to be such a heavy sleeper. He was always on alert, always so aware, and never missed a thing. How could he then sleep so soundly that he seemed likely to sleep right through whatever disaster, magical or otherwise, befell upon them next?





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at some new pairings for the shipathon. Hope you all enjoy :)

He didn’t expect him to be _such_ a heavy sleeper. He was always on alert, always so aware, and never missed a thing, even when his head seemed to be buried in his phone or a video game. How could he then sleep so soundly that he seemed likely to sleep right through his building’s fire alarms, the start of a nuclear war, or whatever disaster, magical or otherwise, befell upon them next?

_Some master thief_.

They’d stumbled into his place that evening, far too distracted by one another to remember to turn the air conditioning down for the night. Now the bedroom was sweltering, and his arm was trapped under his boyfriend’s back. The long chain to activate the overhead fan dangled tantalizingly over the end of the bed, and he watched it, his eyes traveling between the chain and the man sleeping soundly beside him. He knew that he himself was never going to get any sleep without a temperature change, so he decided to take a chance and started to sit up, expecting his arm to just slip free.

Instead, the younger man started to rise up with him, their skin too hot to allow an easy slide. The weight against his strong arm drew his attention, and, halfway seated, he turned to find his boyfriend’s unconscious body draped across his arm, his head lifted from his pillows and bent back in a snore. He tried to move his arm, detach it from Ezekiel’s back now that it wasn’t caught between his body and the mattress, but his efforts were futile, and Ezekiel’s body simply shook against his arm. The thief continued to snooze, none the wiser to the action around him.

“Come on, man, _seriously_?” he muttered to himself.

One hand against Ezekiel’s shoulder, he peeled his arm free. The younger man fell back against the mattress with a soft _thud_ and turned onto his side, still never waking from his slumber. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned the fan on and laid back down himself, his arms outstretched flat on either side of his body as the cool air began to hit his warm skin.

It only took a few minutes for Ezekiel to roll back over in his sleep, settling in the space between his arm and his chest. And just like that, he was, once again, trapped.  

But as Ezekiel’s head settled on his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping his lips, Jacob knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
